Você tem certeza?
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: - Você veio há algumas semanas me dizer que queria que eu fosse... fosse o ativo dessa vez... Klaine. PWP. Pós 3x05.


**Título:** Você tem certeza?  
**Categoria:** [Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09; Slash M/M; Smut; 3a temporada, pós 3x05.  
**Advertências:** Cena de sexo explicíta  
**Resumo:**-Você veio há algumas semanas me dizer que queria que eu fosse... fosse o ativo dessa vez...

**N.a:**Esse é o primeiro lemon q faço em muito tempo e ainda é do meu ship luv do meu coração, sejam gentis, please. o/o

**_Você tem certeza?_**

-Blaine...-Kurt disse ao partir o beijo-...Você tem certeza... de que quer fazer isso?

-Claro, Kurt...- ele tentou voltar a beijar o outro, porém este o impediu pousando uma mão no peito do menor. -...Eu não estaria aqui, nem teria falado nada se não tivesse certeza. Eu pensei no assunto, pensei mesmo, eu até venh... - Blaine hesitou nessa hora, acanhado.

-O quê?

-Eu venho... me preparando... já há algumas semanas...- ele manteve o olhar baixo ao falar, então Kurt só conseguia ver os longos cílios. Ergueu o rosto de Blaine pelo queixo devagar, podendo olhar naqueles belos olhos dourados e... tímidos?

-Preparando?- perguntou quando viu que não ia obter mais palavras do outro tão cedo.

-É... você sabe... -Blaine deu de ombros e mexeu as mãos sem jeito, como se estivesse desconfortável com a conversa. Ao voltar o rosto para o de Kurt só encontrou honesta confusão e suspirou, um pouco aliviado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso. Tentou afastar as sensações ruins. Kurt era seu namorado, não havia porquê ficar preocupado ou mesmo tímido, sabia que podia confiar nele e ambos eram iniciantes nesse assunto... Haviam dado o grande primeiro passo, mas agora era preciso por o outro pé para manter o equilíbrio, certo?-...você não sabe... ou melhor não entendeu... - ele coçou a nuca, sentindo as bochechas corarem contra sua vontade.-...eu venho me preparando... como diz nos panfletos que você me deu que se deve fazer...

-Panflet... Oh.

Kurt lembrou-se agora, há algumas semanas, quando tinham decidido dar o grande passo e ter sua primeira vez, Kurt havia relido os panfletos e falou deles com Blaine depois. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao saber que o garoto, tendo sido quem sugerira que Burt se usasse dos panfletos para facilitar A Conversa ano passado, nunca lera o material por si mesmo... seu conhecimento era mais do tipo google... Claro que Kurt cuidara disso, indo pegar alguns e aproveitando para ver os novos.

-Sim...-Blaine tentou manter o olhar de Kurt, consciente de quão corado ainda estava.

-Você... oh. Okay... Vamos voltar a falar disso depois, certo? Você sabe que...

-... que posso desistir a qualquer hora, eu sei, Kurt, vem cá...- sorriu de lado ao ver seu namorado mostrar que também estava um pouco nervoso. Gostava de saber que era um dos poucos que Kurt se mostrava vulnerável, pois também se sentia confortável em mostrar esse seu lado para Kurt também.

Ao ver o maior sentar mais perto de si, puxou-o para um beijo leve e depois outro e outro até Kurt rir um pouco e segurá-lo pelo rosto, aprofundando o ato. Suspirou, sentindo-se quente e amado. Kurt, em algum ponto do beijo começara a abrir os botões de sua camisa vermelha e agora atacava seu pescoço para depois descer beijando cada pedaço de pele exposta. Ao encontrar a regata branca de Blaine, bufou, separando-se para terminar com os botões.

-Você reclamou das minhas camadas de roupa e eu as diminui, agora eu sei porque você não gostava... -tocou a ponta da regata, num pedido mudo para poder retirá-la.

Blaine riu e a retirou, para depois sentir uma mão de Kurt em seu ombro, indicando-o para que deitasse e cedeu sem nem poerceber. Sentindo o peso gostoso de Kurt sobre si logo em seguida, beijando-o profundamente e podendo descer com liberdade por seu peito agora.

Quando se deu conta, Blaine já estava ofegante, arqueando de leve sob o ataque dos lábios de Kurt em seu peito, gemendo quando ele passava por um mamilo e se demorava lá.

-K-kurt... eu achei que... nós...

-Nós vamos... em breve. Se você não conhece: preliminares, esse é o Blaine, Blaine isso são preliminares. Muito prazer, oh, se não sabe, preliminares é aquilo que se faz antes do... do que você insistiu que fizessemos...

-Você não consegue dizer? - Blaine sorriu do acanhamento do namorado, Kurt sabia revidar os piores xingamentos com graça e estilo, mas nesse assunto era quase adorável vê-lo lutar com as palavras e corar no caminho.

Kurt ergueu-se nos braços de seu lugar no peito do menor, fazendo uma careta e ouvindo um gemido de protesto por ter parado o que fazia, pois, mesmo antes, ele falara entre beijos.

-Você veio há algumas semanas me dizer que queria que eu fosse... fosse o ativo dessa vez... eu só quero que você esteja bem relaxado...mas se eu continuar isso você não vai aguentar tudo, é isso que quer dizer?

-Isso mesmo...

Kurt concordou com um aceno e afastou-se, indo pegar camisinhas e lubrificante na gaveta do lado da cama, espalhando os objetos pela cama. Hesitou um pouco ao pegar o pote, mas deu de ombros, com um expressão estranha.

-O que foi?

-Uhn? Nada... - Blaine franziu o cenho para a resposta, especialmente porque Kurt desviara o olhar corado ao falar.

-Nada? Tem certeza? Você sabe que pode falar o que quiser para mim, não sabe?

-Oh, Blaine não é nada... só...

-Só...?

-Aquilo que você disse antes, num consigo tirar da cabeça... -agora Kurt estava realmente corado, podia até ver o vermelho espalhando pelo pescoço e pelo que via do peito. Inclinou a cabeça, confuso e curioso.

Viu Kurt se livrar da parte de cima de suas roupas, como maneira de protelar o assunto, mas sabia que Blaine não se contentaria com essa resposta.

-Okay... eu estava pensando... oh, você vai me achar um pervetido, mas... eu estava pensando sobre você... quando você disse que tinha passado as semanas se preparando, sabe? Eu... pensei que queria ter visto isso... -Kurt arriscou olhar para o rosto do namorado, só para ver os olhos dourados arregalados e os labios vermelhos e inchados dos beijos abertos em surpresa.

-Você... oh. -Blaine conseguiu dizer depois de alguns segundos

-É...

-Você quer ver isso? - Blaine mordeu os lábios, tentando ignorar a onde de prazer que o envolveu só em falar isso.

-E-eu... você fala, agora?

-S-sim.

Kurt fechou os lábios com força para conter um leve gemido de espcapar e acenou que sim com força, vencendo o acanhamento.

-O-okay...

-O que? Você vai... -Kurt esganiçou-se, surpreso. Viu Blaine erguer-se e se livrar do resto de roupas que ainda o cobriam, pegando o pote ao voltar para a cama, deitando-se. Percebeu as mãos dele tremerem de leve para abrir o frasco, segurou-as por instinto.- Você não precisa fazer isso...

-E-eu... sei, eu... eu quero fazer... para você.

Dessa vez Kurt não conseguiu impedir um leve gemido de escapar e acenou, afastando-se para a outra ponta da cama, deixando Blaine se posicionar e umedecer os próprios dedos. Kurt só percebeu que prendia a respiração quando seu coração acelerou ainda mais e pediu por ar assim que viu Blaine deslizar um dedo dentro de si. Ofegou ao ouvir Blaine suspirar, movendo-se devagar não soube precisar por quanto tempo.

O quarto se preencheu com a respiração pesada e leves gemidos que logo Blaine começou a emitir, aumentando em intensidade e som quando este deixou mais um dedo penetrá-lo. Kurt mantinha-se completamente parado, temendo mover-se e o quadro a sua frente desvanecer com o ato, ou mesmo ele se derreter cedo demais. Nunca se sentira assim, ele estava tão duro sem nem ter tocado tanto Blaine ou se tocado de todo e suas calças apertadas em nada ajudavam.

Ver o namorado deslizar um terceiro dedo e gemer seu nome foi demais, Kurt ergueu-se da cama e se livrou das calças e o resto.

-Blaine?

-S-sim? Oh, Kurt... por favor... eu estou... eu...

-Eu sei, calma, pode parar... eu vou...- e Kurt não conseguiu dizer mais nada ao ver os olhos de Blaine o olharem embaçados de prazer, apenas deitou-se também, beijando-o profundamente.

Ficou sobre o outro e quando notou que Blaine livrou os braços do que fazia, pegou ambos pelos pulsos, deixando-os um de cada lado da cabeça do menor sem conseguir parar de beijá-lo.

Soltou um para pegar uma das camisinhas quando Blaine protestou, gemendo por entre o beijo e arqueando, colando os troncos. Colocou-a em si quase desesperado, posicionando-se entre as pernas do namorado, nessa hora, respirou fundo se acalmando e olhando para o rosto do outro, num pedido mudo de permissão para continuar, que Blaine concedeu com um sorriso tímido e calmo.

Completamente calmo e com tanta confiança em Kurt.

-Te amo...- Kurt sussurrou perto dos lábios antes de beijá-los para em seguida entrar devagar no outro, olhando bem para o rosto em busca de reações.

Parou a qualquer sinal de desconforto e dor e agora já estava todo dentro, esperando Blaine abrir aqueles belos olhos para ele.

E quando ele o fez, não pôde conter o sorriso, podendo sentir todo o garoto o envolver agora que Blaine também aproveitara para prender as pernas em volta da cintura de Kurt.

-Também... te amo tanto, Kurt...- Blaine disse rouco e sem fôlego.

Kurt sorriu e o beijou, podendo sentir o que ele dizia tão fortemente ao tê-lo assim, tão perto e tão seu. Começou a mover-se devagar, deixando os corpos se encaixarem até encontrar uma posição agradável para ambos. Ainda tentava se conter ao máximo para não ir rápido demais e machucar o outro, só deixou-se levar quando sentiu as unhas de Blaine em suas costas, as mãos o puxando para perto junto das pernas e todo o garoto começou a mover-se, implorando por Kurt em atos, pois já gemia sem coêrencia com a boca.

Era tudo tão intenso, tão bom, seu coração batia tão forte por aquele garoto que amava tanto e o amava de volta. Kurt não conseguiu resistir por muito mais, pouco depois que Blaine gemeu seu nome alto, alcançando o clímax, Kurt o seguiu.

Quando Blaine conseguiu acalmar a respiração a abriu os olhos, viu apenas o rosto de Kurt a sua frente, este estava deitado de lado e o havia puxado para um abraço na cama.

-Tudo bem com você? - Kurt perguntou num tom rouco tão estranho nele.

-Sim... não podia estar melhor. - Blaine respondeu baixo também sentindo seu garganta incomodar, mas ignorando isso para poder enfiar a cabeça no peito do outro.

Juntinhos ambos logo caíram no sono.


End file.
